The present invention relates to an illumination device, in particular a light for a motor vehicle.
One of such illumination devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 198 83 475 A1. This illumination device has an elongated light emitting element formed as a neon tube. Light is emitted from the light emitting element through its longitudinal extension from at least a part. The German patent document DE 197 40 317 A1 also discloses an illumination device which has an elongated light emitting element formed as a light guide, from which light is emitted over its longitudinal extension in a distributed manner from at least one part of its periphery. In these known illumination devices, because of the elongated light emitting element, the emitted light produces a uniform illumination distribution without a pronounced maximum of the illumination intensity. The production of higher illumination intensity values in at least one region of the illumination intensity distribution is however not possible. The illumination intensity distribution produced by the illumination device is dictated by its operation. For example, for front blinking lights it is prescribed that light which is emitted by it must have an illumination intensity distribution with a pronounced maximum illumination intensity in its center. This can not be achieved in the illumination devices formed in accordance with the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide an illumination device which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an illumination device which has at least one light emitting element which emits light producing an illumination intensity distribution; and at least one additional light source which emits a light supporting the production of higher illumination intensity value in at least one partial region of an illumination intensity distribution produced by the light exiting the illumination device.
When the illumination device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has the advantage that with the use of one additional light source, high illumination intensity value is provided in the illumination intensity distribution produced by the light emitted by the illumination device.